vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Plug-ins
Ever since the underlying Lua interface code was opened up to VO's player base, Vendetta Online features the possibility for users to write their own plug-ins, affecting everything from the game's interface to in-game communication to game mechanics. = Installing Plugins = For instructions on how to install plugins, as well as another list, go to http://vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/1/17439. = Creating your own Plugins = VO Lua API that can be used for creating plugins can be found at http://www.vo-wiki.com/racecar2. = Available Plugins = The list below has been culled from various sources, doesn't list all publically available plugins, and includes plugins which are no longer available and have been superceded by in-game functionality. The list is slowly being cleaned up, but until then, you may be slightly frustrated by some breakage. If you do find broken plugins, please move them to the "Broken Plugins" section down the bottom, and note why they're broken so they can be fixed or removed. The Vendetta Online Unofficial Plugin Repository (VOUPR) is also a growing source for plugin hosting and information. AFK Description: Set yourself AFK with an optional away message. Incoming /msg's are logged for your later viewing. Created by: draugath Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/24396 alphsortaddons Description: Changes the sorting order of addons to sort alphabetically only Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#alphsortaddons animatedload Description: a fancy animated loading screen Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#animatedload http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#animatedload-fancytext apcontrol Description: a control interface for varioius media players. xmms, mpd and vlc (somewhat) are supported Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#apcontrol AutoJett Description: Originally created by slime73. Alternate versions by Iry and igrok. Has been superseded by M.A.I.D. Related: Autojett GUI AutoLogin Description: Automatically logs you in. Edit the main.lua file with a text editor to configure it. Created by: pizzasgood Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/25167 AutoRR Description: Automatic ship repair and weapon refill. Created by: raybondo; improved by igrok Additional information & download: AutoRR v1.1 Background Toggler Description: Toggles whether the background should be displayed. Turning it off can be useful when trying to locate objects that are beyond radar range. Created by: pizzasgood CLI: /gfx Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/24547 BotScan Description: Aids players who are looking for Hive Queens or Leviathans by scanning the toplist for any ships that start with "*Hive Queen" or "*Leviathan", and then displaying any matches to the chatlog. Also scans the missionlist upon docking for any Hive Skirmish missions, and prints sectors that are likely to have Hive Queens or Leviathans to the chatlog. Created by: MSKanaka CLI: /botscan off -- Master switch. If this is off, the plugin doesn't run. /botscan queen off -- Enables or disables checks for Hive Queens on sector entry. /botscan levi off -- Enables or disables checks for Leviathans on sector entry. /botscan mission off -- Enables or disables missionlist scanning. Turned off by default. Only turn this on if you don't mind your chatlog being spammed; if there are a lot of skirmish missions available at the station, it will print a line for every 'critical' and 'central' mission it sees. Independent of the queen and levi settings. Additional information & download: BotScan plug-in thread entry In the pipe: - Bugfixes (if any). - Less spammy missionlist checking. Fixed. Thanks Naut! Calc Description: basic calculator, allows sci functions, memory, basic stuff. Created by: Mad Miner Moda CLI: /calc Additional information & download: plug-in thread entry CargoFind Description: Find a specific cargo widget with a command. Created by: Smittens CLI: /cargofind "WHATEVER" --> Finds the first widget within range that has "WHATEVER" in its name Additional information & download: Primary thread for CargoFind with working download link CargoFind plug-in thread entry (zip file is missing) cargolist Description: Displays list of all cargo in range. Clicking on the list targets stuff. Created by: Mick CLI: /cargolist Download: plug-in thread cargolist redux (remake) Description: rewritten version (by Keller) of the original cargolist plugin (from Mick) lists and selects cargo in radar range; GUI configuration, listing in HUD (TargetLess compatible) or as dialog window Created by: Keller CLI: /cargolist options (GUI configuration, see tab "help" /cargolist help (displays help in chat window) Download: Forum and Download cargopreset Description: Allows to save a list of currently loaded cargo as a preset and later load it. Created by: Mick CLI: /cpreset save "name" - save current cargo loadout /cpreset load "name" - load cargo Additional information and download: plug-in thread Catalog Description: Catalogs information on items (prices, stats, etc.). When you target a stack of items, it displays the estimated value. Created by: pizzasgood CLI: /cat Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/25708 ChanColors Description: Allows you to assign colors to individual channels. Created by: pizzasgood CLI: /ChanColors set 11 AA0000 - this sets 11 to be dark red Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/25940 Channels Description: shows all the channels you are in broken down by one channel per tab in the UI. unique tab for guild and private. Created by: Mad Miner Moda Additional information & download: plug-in thread entry ChangeBackground Description: Allows you to set the current sector's background to any background you wish (by inputting a sectorid), or a random background. Recommended: bind rdmbackground and changebg to keys. (clientside only) Created by: slime73 Additional information & download: ChangeBackground plug-in thread entry Download for people not in ITAN: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/4214717/VO%20Plugs/changebackground.zip ChSound v1.0 Description: Plays a sound whenever someone chats to the designated channel while it is not your active channel. Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 clabel Description: A replacement for the label widget in vendetta that can use custom fonts. Makes HUD notifications use Comic Sans! Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#clabel Collectorwatch Description: Hunting hive queens is fun, but watching the collectors mine is boring. This plugin allows you to do something else while the collectors do their mining, with an audible alert as soon as they move off to go back to the queen. Created by: Womble Download: http://www.hezmatt.org/~mpalmer/vo/collectorwatch/ Forum Thread: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/21113 Documentation/additional info: README in the zip file CombatAssist Description: Allows you to easily adjust constant thrusters outside of Flight Assist mode. In plain English, it prevents you from having to hold down the forward and reverse keys by allowing you to just tap either, (or the break) to control your ship's acceleration. To change keys or verbosity level, edit the file 'options.lua'. Created by: Calder Download: See VOUPR page: http://voupr.byethost8.com/plugin.php?name=combatassist customHUD Description: Adds movable hud displays with target, weapon and self info. Can also be used to toggle elements of the normal HUD, optionally at the press of bound keys. Created by: Mick left|thumb|customHUD CLI: /customhud - toggles it on/off /customhud config - shows config window (duh) Additional information & download: Mick's plug-in thread User comments: '' 'A small but drastic change. With my penchant for keeping only relevant combat information around my central HUD elements, customHUD is essential. Together with DistanceMeter, you've got yourself a HUD that actually aids you in combat, not hinders you.' '' - Ion deboop Description: replaces hit beep with machine gun sounds from OpenArena Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#deboop dedebug Description: Suppresses debug messages when taking missions on the test server Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#dedebug DevKit Description: Tools to aid in the development of plugins. Created by: draugath Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/24284 DKAutofill Description: Key name auto-fill for the delete key dialog. Created by: draugath Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/25240 DistanceMeter Description: Another very simple plugin, this one moves the Distance meter (and the sector alignment info) to the bottom of the HUD, like it was with the old Vendetta client. *** Broken slightly if used with the latest version of TargetLess *** Created by: slime73 Additional information & download: DistanceMeter plug-in thread entry User comments: '' 'A welcome change back to the old style. To my mind, the only information that should be near to the central crosshair is information that pertains to the battle between yourself and your current target, and DistanceMeter remedies one annoyance in this respect.' '' - Ion DroidButtons Description: This plugin will allow an Android user to dynamically create, place, and size additional buttons on their HUD. These buttons can be assigned up to two commands. One for a short-press and one for a long-press (if the short-press command is not a +command). Created by: draugath Additional information & download: Discussion thread at vendetta-online.com Download at voupr.com bitbucket.com (git repository) dullbot Description: a travel, mining and trading bot that sometimes even works. Most of the code is in the dullbot module which might be useful for other bots Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#dullbot enterleave Description: print a notification or play a sound effect when a player, bot or character matching a pattern enters or leaves the sector Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#enterleave ezGroup Description: Displays a notification at the bottom of the screen, when invited to a group. image:EzGroup.png Also, provides shorthand commands: /inv /kick /gleave /w Created by: Protolif Current Version: 0.1b Additional information & download: Official Vendetta Forum Thread FactionColor Description: Factions whose names are checked in the /factioncolor dialog will have their ship names coloured based on their default ship colour. For example, Xang Xi will be teal in the sectorlist and the TargetLess HUD list. Created by: slime73 left|thumb|FactionColor target list Additional information & download: plug-in thread entry FlashChange Description: A very simple plugin that changes the red flash when you get hit to be less intense. It gets slightly brighter as your hull weakens. Created by: slime73 Additional information & download: FlashChange plug-in thread entry GroupStat Description: Broadcasts when you die and who killed you to your group. Created by: Drazed and Moda Messolus. CLI: /groupstat - Yields a sortable matrix of the information. Additional information & download: GroupStat forum thread Guild Notify Description: Prints the names of players in your guild when they log on or off. Created by: slime73 Additional information & download: Guild Notify plug-in thread entry Honk Description: Allows you to honk at other ships in the sector. Other users of the plugin (as well as you) will hear a honking sound, which differs based on ship. Created by: pizzasgood CLI: /honk Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/23686 HUD Messages Description: Displays messages for toggling F/A, A/A, mouselook, as well as the mining beam warnings on the HUD for 2 seconds instead of displaying them in the chatbox. Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 Humaniform Description: Act like a human! The Humaniform plugin will make your character act like a human by sending /me messages with human-like activity to sector chat. Every 5 - 20 minutes, your character will do one of the following: * burp * fart * scratch its head * pick its nose * sigh * scratch its butt * stroke its chin in thought * rub its eyes * twitch * take a sip of its drink You can configure your characters gender: male, female or neuter (default). Here are all the commands you can run: * /humaniform on * /humaniform off * /humaniform male * /humaniform female * /humaniform neuter Created by: INKling Additional information & download: on github, .tar.gz, .zip ignoreextras Description: some extra ignore features. ignore players temporary (ok, the game can do that too now.. ) and whole factions Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#ignoreextras IgnoreIRC Description: Messages from players over the IRC bot are not displayed if that player is on your ignore list. Now compatible with the IRC_ bot as well. Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 ignoreturret Description: Ignores turrets when using target in front command. Effectively turns off targeting of turrets. Usage: Bind it instead of target in front. eg. /bind b ignoreturret There's also /ignoreturret command Created by: Mick Download: ignoreturret.zip InfiniTurbo Description: Turbo infinitely with any kind of ship/power cell. Switch between missile stacking, speed & energy modes. Created by: igrok Additional information & download: InfiniTurbo v1.1 InfiniteTurbo Description: Let's you turbo infinitely with any kind of ship/power cell. Created by: firsm Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/18931 Jett Description: Jettisons items in your cargo hold in 1cu increments. Created by: slime73 CLI: To use it, type '/Jett' ingame. It's set by default to jettison only a single crate of cargo when you do that, but you can configure it to jettison everything in your cargo hold (with a .5 second delay between every cargo crate jettisoned) by typing '/Jett toggle'. If you need help using the script ingame, type /jett help. Additional information & download: Jett plug-in thread entry JumpSFX Description: Enables the built-in (but normally unused) wormhole and sector jump sound effects. Created by: MSKanaka CLI: /jumpsfx off -- Turns the jump effects on or off. Additional information & download: JumpSFX plug-in thread entry Known Bugs: - VO soundtrack will not play due to the script's use of playmusic(); the function required for this does not work with these particular sound effects. Fixed. In the pipe: - Bugfixes (if any) - Option to allow the VO soundtrack to continue playing by auto-detecting which music file should be playing based on the player's location. Implemented via gksound.GKPlaySound(). killshot Description: Will take screenshots when a player dies or kills someone. In case of a kill two screenshots will be taken, one just before death and another just after. There are configuration options for most situations: when player dies, whether it was suicide, when he kills someone, whether bots were involved also allows to save screenshots to a specified folder, using specified naming scheme. Taking first or second screenshot is optional. Usage: Type /killshot in-game to see extensive help. Download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/21818 Created by: Mick KombatTunes Description: Plays a song at random (or determined by pattern matching). Intended to be used mainly by other plugins, e.g. LegionHail, but can also be used by hand. Created by: pizzasgood CLI: /kombattunes /kombattunes pattern Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/25132 LaunchButton Description: This hack allows you to bind a key for launching from a station or capital ship. Created by: draugath Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/24829 LegionHail Description: Provides ability to have multiple "modes" (e.g. pirate, trader, pvp), each of which can have any number of hails associated with it. When you run /legionhail, it will choose a hail at random from the current mode and send it to your target. Created by: pizzasgood CLI: /legionhail gui /legionhail /legionhail cycle Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/25152 locknearbylist Description: Adds a toggle to the nearby ships list that temporarily locks it. Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#locknearbylist M.A.I.D. Description: M.A.I.D. (Mining And Inventory Daemon) Automatically jettison items of your choosing (ores, cargo, scrap, etc). Jettison items immediately (combat mode) or just before ship is full. Time cargo drops to make sure they don't disappear. Monitor asteroid temperatures to prevent overheating. Review mining and cargo statistics. Created by: igrok Additional information & download: M.A.I.D. v1.3 manu Description: A plugin for keeping track of the inventory for manufactoring missions. Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#manu Max Profit Description: Adds a button to the sell dialog accessed from Commerce->Commodities->Sell that finds the sell qty resulting in maximum total profit. Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 MfgAide Description: Loads items needed for the active manufacturing mission onto your active ship. For more info do /mfg help Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 missiontimestamp Description: adds a timestamp to the end of the mission log of completed missions Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#missiontimestamp Msg Beep Description: With this plugin, whenever you receive a /msg you will hear the proximity warning sound. Created by: slime73 Additional information & download: Msg Beep plug-in thread entry movesectorinfo Description: move sector info to the bottom of the hud Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#movesectorinfo mouselookincaps Description: automatically switch to mouselook mode when entering a capship and back off on undocking Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#mouselookincaps multiaim Description: adds separate targetting leadoffs for each weapon you have Created by: Scuba Steve 9.0 Download: (original seems missing) http://mick.neostrada.pl/VO/MultiAim.zip multiclick Description: Double-click (or more) functionality for any button. Created by: Mick Additional information & download: Mick's plug-in thread Mute Music Description: Toggles whether the game plays music or not. It will still play sound. You can optionally modify the sound and music volumes as well. It's mainly useful if you want to quickly disable the in-game music so you can listen to external music, and to quickly enable it again when finished. Created by: pizzasgood Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/24547 NationWar Announcer Description: This is just a simple plugin I put together to help me with running Nation War. It lets me easily give the "20 minutes to nation war, yadda yadda" announcement, has a rule-spamming function, and can provide a countdown as well. Created by: pizzasgood Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/25131 Navadd Description:: Allows the player to add sectors to their navroute by using sectorIDs instead of coordinates. Created by: MSKanaka CLI: /navadd sID -- adds the sector with the ID number of sID to your navroute. Additional information & download: Navadd plug-in thread entry In the pipe: Bugfixes (if any). NavComp Description: Avoid Ion Storms, Hive Bots and other hazards automatically when creating a Navroute. Have complete authority when saving or loading previous Navroutes with name and notes. Includes escape mode and fully integrated HUD and PDA controls Created by: J.A.Keller Additional information & download: NavComp Plugin NavHome Description: Adds button to nav screen that plots a course back to your home station. Created by: Mick, Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 navmapui Description: nav route interface Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#navmapui newsticker Description: a newsticker in the welcome screen that cycles through the most recent news items Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#newsticker oldhud Description: Replaces the HUD with one that mimics the pre Vendetta 1.6 one. Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#oldhud paydialog Description: a graphical interface for the /givemoney command Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#paydialog PI HUD Description: Displays faction standings and required XP to reach next level for all licenses. Optionally shows player combat stats such as kills, deaths, and PKs. Created By: Micalan Additional information & download: http://www.kantia.net/plugins/ Plod Description: Plod can be used to plot courses between two sectors (automatic rerouting). It will also buy and unload cargo between two stations, if you provide a third argument. For trading it will do everything but the flying. The trade item is case sensitive. Usage. ------ /plod sector or 'current' sector or 'current' trade item Examples: --------- /plod 'sol e15' 'geira i5' 'XiRite Alloy' /plod current 'geira o4' 'Basic Targeting Systems' /plod a12 j6 Created By: INKling Additional information & download: on github, .tar.gz, .zip PMsound v1.0 Description: Plays a sound when you receive a PM. Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 proxyhack Description: prevents the proxy distance entry from eating the tab key while the nearby ships list is open Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#proxyhack pview Description: makes 3rd person view persistent by toggling camera to external view after jumps, etc. Commands: /pview - toggles /pview on/off - obvious Created by: Mick Download: pview.zip QuickHail Description: When you type /qhlist, it rebinds the number keys up the top, from 1, on the left, all the way to 0 on the right. Press the number corresponding to the hail you want to send, it sends the message, gets rid of the li'l dialog, and binds your keys back to whatever they were previous! Created by: Jas-Atamos CLI:: /qh : Opens the UI to set your hails /qhlist: to list which hail you want to send to your target. Additional information & download: thread entry QuickPlot Description: Plots a quick course to a specific sector. Created by: slime73 CLI:: /Jump sector -- sector can be a sector such as Sedina L2 or just the sector coordinates if you want to jump in-system, e.g. arta a1 and a1 will both go to Arta Caelestis A-1 if you are already in Arta. Bind jump_prompt to a key if you want it to prompt you for a sector when you press a key. Additional information & download: QuickPlot plug-in thread entry QuickReply v1.1 Description: Several binds to make it easier to send PMs Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 racecartool Description: finds lua definitions in the racecar wiki. it's meant to do some more maintaince related things eventually Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#racecartool racestats Description: In-game viewer for Sedina Racetracks' times. Created by: Mick Additional information & download: Mick's plug-in thread radarscale Description: Scale radar and crosshair seperately from the rest of the HUD. Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#radarscale Really simple Navroute-reversing Lua Plugin Description: Reverses navroutes. Created by: slime73 CLI: Type "/ReverseNav" ingame. Additional information & download: ReverseNav plug-in thread entry ReplyToLastMessageButton Description: Press a single button to open a chat line to reply to the last private message you received. Created by: Yevoc Additional information & download: ReplyToLastMsg plug-in thread entry SetShipColor Description: Lets the player set the color of ships that they purchase to match that of one of the ingame factions or guilds. Created by: MSKanaka CLI: /setshipcolor faction factionname -- Sets ship purchase color to match the given faction. /setshipcolor guild guildacronym -- Sets ship purchase color to match the given guild's color. Additional information & download: SetShipColor plug-in thread entry In the pipe: - Bugfixes (if any). - Adding/removing/fixing guild colors as requested. ShipLoadoutsManager Description: Save ship loadouts on a per-station basis Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/23735 shortgivemoney Description: A variant of givemoney that allows to abbreviate the amount Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#shortgivemoney skirmishcolors Description: Increases the brightness of the hud skirmish info for corvus and the hive to improve readability Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#skirmishcolors SoundAlertSuite Description: Plays a sound for various actions and events. For GUI use /soundalertsuite or /SAS Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 spaceScan Description Asynchronously scans near space (in radar range) for specific cargo crates. Search conditions are the sub-strings of the objects which you are looking for stored in prioritized list. First list element has a highest priority, the last on lowest. Created by: KepocuH Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/25112 SpeedWarp Description: Increases the FOV as you exceed your ship's standard velocity. Looks particularly nice in the 3rd person view. Created by: pizzasgood CLI: /speedwarp Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/26009 stackorator Description: Helper for stacking multiple sets of rockets/missles or for stacking weapons with very different speeds Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#stackorator StationFind Description: Allows you to search your station inventory for specific items, stations, ships, items on ships, everything at specific stations, by nation, by faction or all stations. Created by: Mad Miner Moda CLI: /sfind Additional information & download: plug-in thread entry StationSpin Description: Causes the station the player is docked at to spin in the background. If the player is in a capship, nothing happens. Created by: MSKanaka CLI: /stationspin off -- Turns the spinning on or off. Additional information & download: StationSpin plug-in thread entry In the pipe: Bugfixes (if any). SwitchTarget v1.3 Description: Allows you to change the target of anyone in your group who has the plugin enabled to your target. Created by: diqrtvpe CLI: /switchtarget -- turns it on and off /target -- activates the switch /leader -- toggles between multi-target (default) and leader mode (group target leader sets targets, all others only follow; default leader is group leader) /leaderswitch "name" (or /stls "name")-- if you are group target leader you can set "name" as new target leader, if they have leader mode on /leaderall (or /stla) -- if you are group target leader you can set all groupmembers to leader mode /targetroid (or /rtarget) -- switches target to a roid or cargo crate /subgroup # (or /stsg #) -- joins a subgroup (1-9) (when in a subgroup only targets called from your subgroup will work) /subgroup -- join subgroup 1 or leave a subgroup Additional information & download: SwitchTarget thread TargetBinds Description: A simple plugin which allows you to send your current target's information to either Guild or Group chat. Example: (guild) B-12 Current target: Hokanes Harolus, piloting a Serco SkyCommand Prometheus with 38% armour. Created by: slime73 CLI: /grouptarget -- Sends your target's info to Group chat. /guildtarget -- Sends your target's info to Guild chat. Additional information & download: TargetBinds plug-in thread entry TargetLess 1.7.16 Description: Advanced targetting plugin for Vendetta-Online. Provides a HUD display with multi-target details, and lets you quickselect targets (player/npc/asteroids) with key binds. Created by: drazed left|thumb|TargetLess HUD *image outdated* CLI: /importconfigroids --> import roids from versions before 1.7 /targetless --> Manage targetless (controls/settings/etc). On android tablets, swipe list down/up to select next/prev target, swipe list right/left to switch lists, and tap list to pin/unpin target. Additional information & download: TargetLess. User comments: '' 'I longed for this functionality for a year (but was apparently never smart enough to actually request it). Suddenly, as if by magic (or possibly industrial espionage) there was a plug-in which did all I had dreamt of, and today, I consider it the single most important addition available to VO's HUD. An enormous aid in large battles.' '' - Ion tapehud Description: ultra realistic cockpit simulation Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#tapehud TargetButton Description: Performs "Target Nearest", ignoring hostility. Ignores group members by default (this is optional). Can optionally ignore guild members as well. Created by: pizzasgood CLI: /targetbutton Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/26039 telnetterm Description: a more or less vt100 capable telnet client. it's quite incmplete and slow but enough to use a shell Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#telnetterm tempsafety Description: Will automatically turn off mining beams if temperature exceeds preset value Created by: Mick Additional information & download: Mick's plug-in thread Timer v1.2 Description: In-game timer to set your own countdown. Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 Tithe Description: Allows you to tithe a user set % of your profit to the guild bank. Created by: Mad Miner Moda CLI:: /tithe Additional information & download: thread entry ToasterCrush Plugin Suite Description: A collection of mostly-combat use plugins, configurable through a GUI panel accessible from the options menu, as well as a modular framework for future plug-in development. Created by: Scuba Steve 9.0 Additional information & download: TCS forum thread User comments: '' 'One of the absolute essential plug-in packages for any kind of plugged-in and modular VO fun. Download it, and go Make Friendsï¿½c' '' - Ion toplistafterjump Description: Briefly pops up the nearby ship list when jumping into a sector Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#toplistafterjump TradeAssistant (TGFT version) Description: Trade routes: for the buy/sell to work you need items from the buy station at the sell station and it will show only profit. Item lookup: all stations you dock at, buy and sell prices. each time you dock it will update the cached copy so you get current rates. No data is wrote or saved between sessions, no config settings and the like. This is due to volatility of the data. Created by: Mad Miner Moda CLI:: /TA : Opens the UI Additional information & download: thread entry TradeAssistant v.03 Descriptions: Keeps up with stations you visit and can show you the most profitable items between them. Created by: Vorgas CLI: Get help with /help or /ta.help. Additional information & download: TradeAssistant plug-in thread entry File location broken! Transaction Ledger Description: A ledger for tracking monetary transactions. Created by: draugath Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/24174 treemissionlist Description: tree like version of the mission board. Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#treemissionlist TriggerColors Description: Colorizes the highlights displayed around addons on the HUD to distinguish which trigger it is set to Created by: Chocolateer Additional information & download: http://www.vendetta-online.com/x/msgboard/16/22074 umlautbind Description: bind umlaut keys to commands Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#umlautbind weapon group (wg) Description: A very simple interface to modify weapon groups while in space. Open it with /wg Created by: Mick Additional information & download: wg v0.1.zip visualproxyalert2 Description: Shows a message on the HUD whenever a proxy alert is triggered. Created by: mr_spuck Additional information & download: http://kitchen.nfshost.com/ven/plugins/#visualproxyalert2 vzoom Description: Eldrad's Variable Zoom alias made into a plug-in (mostly for ease of installation, there's no new functionality). Created by: Script by Eldrad, enhanced by Roguelazer, turned into a plug-in by Mick. Additional information & download: Mick's plug-in thread